


Mine

by evansrogerskitten



Category: SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sam knows the Reader is his Omega. What will it take for her to admit he is her Alpha?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SPN Kink Bingo, square filled: ABO Dynamics. Also for @izawrites 6K Challenge, prompt is in bold. 
> 
> This is my first ABO fic, I spent 3 weeks on it trying to get it right so I hope readers like it! 
> 
> From Alpha!Sam’s POV

From Alpha!Sam’s POV

* * *

The first time I met her she looked me straight in the eye and said, “I’m not an Omega. I’m a hunter.”

I already knew who and what she was, knew it from the second she walked into the diner and sat down. I put my hands up and nodded. “Just a hunter. Got it.”

We never talked about it again.

Dean told me that she was doing everything in her power to remain unmated, taking heavy duty suppressants to keep Alphas at bay. I could still smell it on her. Her “hunts on my own” were rare, but I went along with whatever she said, knowing she was avoiding me during her heats. It was clear she didn’t want me. Anytime I tried to get closer, she moved out of my reach. I told Dean I was fine, that she was like a Beta to me, that with the suppressants she smelled normal.

She did not.

I felt like I was losing my mind.

But I just couldn’t keep away. No matter how I tried, told myself she was just another hunter, just a girl we knew...There she’d be, hair shiny, cheeks pink from too many beers, and elbows sliding down the smooth top of a table in the library as she leaned over laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks. Her laugh filling that room, it made me smile like I hadn’t in a long time.

I was irrecoverably, idiotically, impossibly in love with her.

And I knew she was mine.

Things had been okay that night, before it all came to a head. We’d had a nice dinner; she and Dean had cooked, so it was my turn to do the dishes. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and then grabbed three cold ones, turning the light off on my way out. Even though our electricity was magically free, I didn’t like wasting it.

I slowed in the hallway when I heard Dean and her talking in the War Room.

“You don’t know cuz you don’t have to deal with it,” She sighed and I instantly felt wrecked at the desolate sound of her voice. “I despise what I am.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. You should be proud. I tell Sam that. You guys are special and it's a good thing.” At least Dean was trying to help.

“Yeah, and I fucking hate it,” she spit out. “I hate that part of me wants a mate. I hate feeling pathetic and...weak. Being Omega sucks.”

“You sound like Sam.”

“Don’t get me started on Sam,” she scoffed. I’d do anything to have her say my name with happiness rather than disgust. “It’s like I can’t stand being around him but I also can’t stand being away. He makes me feel...desperate. But then when I’m not around him I feel wrong, like sick through and through to my bones. Like he...”

“Completes you?” Dean asked softly.  
  
She didn’t respond but I could just imagine her glaring at him. I tightened my grip on the bottles, close to breaking the glass into pieces across the tile floor. If only she’d stop denying the inevitable and just let me in.

“You don’t understand how it is.” She sighed heavily. The sound of her chair rolled across the floor, probably putting space between her and Dean as she changed the subject. “Whatever. We shouldn’t talk about this right now.”

“Talk about what?” I asked, coming around the corner. She looked up guiltily but Dean gave me a slight shake of his head that said _you bastard, I know you heard all of that._

“Nothin’.” She gave me a fake half smile.

“Really?” I asked, setting new beers down in front of them and then going to the opposite side of the table, pulling myself to my full height in a chair across from her. Dean slid down in his seat, making himself appear smaller. I saw them both flinch the second they caught the dominant Alpha scent in the air. “You don’t want to talk about how you can’t stand me?”

Her eyes widened before she slammed her bottle down on the table. “What the fuck! You’re eavesdropping now?”

“ _I_ was bringing _you_ a beer. But imagine my surprise when I thought I was hanging out with my friend not someone that _despises_ me.” I could feel the Alpha in me, raising hackles and ready to scream, to lose control and just slam her up against the library wall and shut her up with my mouth.

“I didn’t say it like that,” she snapped. “If you were listening to the whole thing you’d understand rather than being some Alpha dick that just demands compliance.”

I didn’t even recognize the low chuckle that came out of me. “You can’t deny what you are, Omega. What I am.”

“I can be whoever I fucking want.” She stood up, downing half of her beer before slamming it back onto the table. She looked up, hostile eyes glaring at me. “And you’re not my Alpha, Sam so shut the fuck up.”

I growled as she turned her back and walked away. My shout echoed in the bunker after her. “Don’t come crying to me then when you find out you’re wrong, Omega!”

“Fuck you!” she screamed back as she stomped down the hallway, slamming her bedroom door.

“Yikes, that was awkward,” Dean whispered to his beer a minute later.

“Shut up, Dean.” I took a sip, angry at the bottle again. I turned my glare away from my brother and onto the chair next to me. My fist was through the black vinyl seat back before I’d had a chance to consider it. Dean scooted away slowly as I growled at the chair and kicked it away, the broken piece bouncing off the edge of the table.

The bunker was silent until she stomped into the War Room again, her full backpack over her shoulder, duffle and laptop case in hand.

“I’m leaving,” she announced.

I looked up from angrily peeling the beer label into tattered bits. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be around you anymore.” Her tone was sharp but she was lying. Her body wanted to stay, leaning towards me like it was moments away from crawling across the map table and clinging to me, asking for forgiveness even if she was stubborn enough not to do so with words. When her eyes faltered and had to look down I knew she knew.

She was mine.

I didn’t respond, my own stubbornness and aggression still just seething barely below the surface. How could I love someone so much but also want to just manhandle her into my lap, fuck the defiance out of her, senseless and raw like we both needed.

“It’s quarter to eleven. Don’t leave now,” Dean tried to rationalize with her.

“Goodbye Dean.” She didn’t look at me again as she turned and stomped up the stairs.

“Don’t bother coming back then!” I yelled as she slammed the door shut.

A few minutes passed and I could feel Dean giving me his mother hen look. “Don’t let her get to you, man. She’s just dealing with her own stuff. As much as she acts tough, you know what she is. She’ll come around.”

“She’s afraid.” I interrupted him, downing my beer and pushing my chair back. “But she’s made it very clear how she feels about me.”

“Maybe she’s just not the right girl, Sam.” Dean lied. His Beta desire to calm things between us made me cringe.

I looked down at my brother, finding genuine worry and pain for me in his eyes. “I’m going to bed.”

She was out there now, alone and angry. Afraid. And as much as her denial infuriated me, I spent the whole night wide awake, staring at the ceiling. She was my Omega and now we were apart.

My bedside lamp was in pieces on the floor by morning.

* * *

Her call came eight long days later. We were packing up to go investigate a ghoul in Oregon when Dean’s phone rang. He looked at me hesitantly when he saw who it was and I nodded, giving him permission.

“Dean?” Her voice was strained as it filtered from the speaker.

“What’s up Y/N? You okay?”

“Ummm, not really. I...I got in some trouble on a job and I’m...Dean, I need help.”

“Where are you, Y/N?” I demanded. I’d thought of her every waking moment since our fight, her existence, no matter how angry and fearful, tugging at me constantly. I needed her.

“Sam? Dean, what the fuck! Why’d you answer with him there?”

“Hey, hey, knock it off with your freakin’ lovers quarrel. Where the hell are you, sweetheart?” Dean asked. I growled low in my chest at his endearment but Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Take me off speaker,” she demanded. “Now, Dean.”

“Jesus Christ.” Dean glanced at me before pressing the button and lifting the phone to his ear. “Okay, no speaker. What’s wrong?”

I watched Dean’s face while she explained. He nodded along, his brows furrowing at the last part. He glanced up at me warily.

“We’ll be there in an hour….what?” Dean rolled his eyes again. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea, he’s not going to...Okay, okay, simmer down. Yeah, okay fine. I said fine! Just hold tight.”

He hung up the phone and then looked over at me cautiously. “She doesn’t want you to come.”

“Tough shit.” I drew my shoulders back, a desire - no - a need to go to her vibrating through my body. “Is she hurt?”

Dean nodded. “Sounds like she got real banged up by a couple spirits. She’s at a motel, needs help finishing the job. Just a salt and burn but she said...she said she can’t walk. She’s hurt, and she...”

I glared at him. “Where is she?”

Dean was my older brother but he was also a Beta. He had to tell me. “Lexington.”

I nodded, throwing my bag over my shoulder. Dean set his hand on my arm, drawing my attention. “Sam, why don’t you go take care of the bones? I’ll check on Y/N, and then we can meet up. I’ll make sure she’s okay.”

“I should go,” I growled.

“Sam, don’t Alpha flip out for a second. She’s hurt and she’s afraid. Lemme just go get her. Then you can see her, get a chance to talk it out calmly.”

I paused, considering his offer before running my hand over my face. It was clear she didn’t want me, especially not Alpha me angry and ready for a fight while she was hurt.

“Fine. Call me when you get to her,” I replied. Dean nodded and slid into the Impala. I hotwired the Honda I’d gotten the day before and headed for Nebraska.

* * *

Dean was pacing in the War Room when I opened the Bunker's front door five hours later.

“Dude, why didn’t you answer your phone?”

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I descended the stairs. “It’s dead.”

I noticed his eyes were wide with apprehension as I got closer. “Listen Sam, maybe this isn’t a good time. You need to think for a second before you get any closer, cuz if you don’t go now…” Dean saw the realization flash across my face. “She was bad by the time I got there, and I tried calling you.”

I held tight onto the railing tightly as my world turned on its axis, pieces of me breaking apart as everything I thought I had under control came crashing down.

“Omega,” I whispered as my foot hit the last step.

“I wasn’t going to bring her back, but she begged me to. She just kept asking for you.” Dean was worried. “I don’t think she realized that the injury would send her into heat…”

“Go,” I growled loudly at him.

Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded. “I’m gone.”

With the obstacle out of the way I followed the scent, a switch flipped as I searched for her. The closer I got to her, her scent of oranges and flowers and summer rain overwhelmed every sense. There was only one thing, one precious thing that existed with each footstep.

_Omega_

_Omega_

_Omega_

My bag thumped to the floor as I stepped into her room, slamming the door shut behind me.

“Sam,” she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

My knees nearly gave out at the sight of her. I was already lightheaded from her scent but seeing her laying there naked and wrecked, my name whimpered so desperately triggered my rut almost instantly.

“Sam, I’m sorry,” she bit out before a cramp folded her in half. “I was...I shouldn’t have…” But then she couldn’t speak. Her pain, her need, the blood screaming in my veins- it finally all locked into place.

Mine.

“I’m here, it’s okay.” I kicked my boots off as I staggered over to her. I felt drunk and high and so fucking righteous. _Finally._ Finally she was going to let us be who we are, who were supposed to be.

“Alpha.” She trembled, her hands reaching out for me. I sagged onto the bed next to her, a woosh of satisfaction leaving me to hear her say that. She turned her face into my palm when I moved the sweat soaked strands behind her ears. Her skin was glowing, the sweet scent heavy and thick around us. I looked down at my fingers in fascination as her sheen remained on the pads. I felt like I was in slow motion. I should've been ravaging, claiming, slamming, taking. But I was just drowning in her.

Her eyes were foggy with pain as she leaned her forehead against mine. “Please, Sam.”

I kissed her, deep and hard until a cry forced out of her. _Fuck._ She tasted sweeter than I’d imagined.

“Omega.” I took a deep breath. She nodded, a small smile through her pain, and her hand covered mine on her cheek. I noticed the bandage on her leg, filing it back in mind to ask about her injury later. Her fingers grasped my shoulders and I groaned as a rush of need coursed through my body. I couldn’t help but grind against her. “I need you to know, to be sure.”

“Please, Sam.” Her tone was more serious, desperate, her fingers clawing at my shirt. “I knew before, I know...I just...please.”

Her desperation shook me out of the strange enchantment and I stood up, peeling my shirts off before crawling over her. Her eyes met mine, and I saw love there in the depths of desire.

“Gonna take care of you, Omega,” I reassured her before slamming my lips down against hers. She moaned as I pressed her into the bed, her fingers exploring my chest and shoulders, nails raking down my back. Fuck it felt good. The kisses were deep, desperate, overwhelming after being denied for way too long. We should’ve been doing this all along. But I knew we could take our time later with the little stuff. Right now she needed my knot, and I needed to be deep inside her.

I dropped my face into her shoulder, taking a strong whiff of her scent and my eyes rolled back into my head. Her scent was everything good in this world, a comfort I’d never felt and I could never explain. She was pulling on my belt, her arms trembling as she tried to undress me. I leaned up on my knees, trying to focus on the goal at hand, moving to kick my jeans and boxers off as quickly as possible. A low purr was heating under her skin, and suddenly everything was ripped away except for what we were.

Alpha and Omega.

She screamed when I slid inside her, one hard thrust filling her completely. I groaned at how wet she was, her slick coaxing my cock as deep as it could. She felt amazing, so much softer than my late nights fantasies. _Omega._ My mouth found her nipples, one and then the other red and wet in my mouth as I fucked her, good and hard like she needed.

Like she needed to be bred.

“Sam,” she groaned, wrapping her legs tight around my waist. “Fuck me, Alpha.”’

“I got you, Omega. I got you.” I dropped my head between her breasts, kissing and sucking the skin along her chest and collarbone. My hips stuttered when I reached her neck and a hungry growl rumbled out of me. That scent- she was a drug, my mind reeling as I thrusted deeper. I groaned as I watched her, her pupils wide as I nibbled on her jawline. “ **I need to make you mine** , Omega.”

Her feral snarl in response only encouraged me. She was wild, fucking out her pain and fear, letting go of her control and finally giving it to me. She moaned as loudly and kissed me with all the passion that I needed from her. She was fucking mine and I would die a hundred more times, go to hell again, suffer it all just for this woman. She clenched tight around me with a full body tremor and I felt her slick gush, my balls and the sheet below soaked.

“Come for me, Omega. Come, baby.” Her pussy was convulsing around my cock as I circled her clit with my fingers, giving my mate what she needed. “Now, Omega!”

Her back arched and she screamed, shrill and lost, her whole body clenching around me as if it’d never let me go. I groaned, my knot catching as my orgasm spread like wildfire, driving harder and harder until I stopped thinking, just my body giving as it was taking. My primal instinct settled in and all I could do was fuck.

“Sam, mark me.” The words were crystal clear and my eyes questioned hers through my haze.

“Mark me, Alpha!” Her stern shout got through and I growled, my face falling into that incredible scent as I sunk my teeth into her neck. She screamed again in bliss and I bit harder, my knot tight as I pumped cum deep inside her.

As my hips slowed I loosened my jaw and lathed across the deep bite, nuzzling her neck next to my mark. She trembled under me, joined together as she reached up to set her hands on my face so I’d look at her. Her face was glowing and she smiled slightly as I kissed her, soft and slow in comparison to the frantic sucking and biting earlier.

Carefully I rolled onto my back, holding her close as she set her cheek on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, pushing the damp pieces back. I smiled when she lifted my hand and kissed the palm. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. I knew she meant sorry for what she said, sorry for denying who she was, and sorry for denying our bond.

“It’s okay now,” I forgave her instantly for all of it. “I waited for you, Omega.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled, looking up at me. “I fought you because it scared me. And I tried to tell myself that I didn’t need you, that I didn’t know. It was terrifying.”

“And now?” I asked, a ripple of panic coursing through my limbs.

She felt me tense and smoothed my hair back behind me ears. I moaned as she kissed me deeply again. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. I’m yours, Sam.”

Best three words I’d ever heard. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against my chest. We were careful not to jostle her bandaged leg, which was thankfully still wrapped after our mating. I kissed her on the forehead, pressing my nose along her hairline. My lips pressed to each inch of her skin, mouth mapping her neck, marking my scent over hers. I closed my eyes, listening to her deep breathing as I held my Omega until she needed me again.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine the heartache of seeing someone copied and reposted your content with zero credit? It is plagiarism and illegal and its devastating. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
